User talk:Wiccid
Hey, I had to revert your edit on the Phoebe Halliwell page as the powers you added did not belong to her as her own powers. Keep making edits on this wiki! -- 20:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Alternate power I re-deleted the alternate power section from Phoebe's page as most of it although making good points, was speculation. Maybe you could add one or two lines of it under notable occurences ? If you don't think thats enough then if you wanted you could add your views to your own user page. - 17:41, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I suppose I see you're coming from, I might a small bit to notable occurances though Wiccid 13:46, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Optical thermodynamics You blanked the page because you said as far as we know it never appears in charmed but Lydia from The Eyes Have It possesses the power. Please don't blank pages again unless your 100% certain and if you are certain then you should ask an admin to delete it. - 19:27, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Charmed Movie/ spin-off/ misc. Paiges 'ginger period'? LOL ! I had never heard it refered to as that! Anyhow I do like Paige with Crimson hair. Down to business... ''There have been alot of rumors about Holly writing a pilot for a Charmed spin-off and shopping it to the CW. This is the first time I have heard of any rumors of a flick though. With the recent success of 'sex and the city' flick though (a show that to the best of my knowledge started out on only cable) there may be a demand in the movie industry for another tv chick flick now and Charmed would certainly fit the bill. Phoebephanp3 10:43, 4 January 2009 (UTC)Phoebephanp3 :I would realy like a spin off to occur but I think I would like to see Prue come back more so I'm hoping for the movie thing or whatever is on Combs' MySpace atm. :And yeah, lol I couldn't really think of how to describe it and that was the first thing that popped to mind XD Wiccid 16:06, 4 January 2009 (UTC) That season 9 poster is fake, I don't even think that that myspace is from Holly. Do you think she would have the DVD covers on it? Or even have time to have a myspace? I think people who read that get false hope.TheBook 16:05, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, believe me, that whole season 9 is fake. Holly Marie Coms is busy with other projects and her family. She is not thinking of a season 9. I don't like saying it but Charmed is over.TheBook 08:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) User page Hey, I never really read your user page but its good and even though it isn't important I noticed a few mistakes (I'm not trying to be snobby or make you look stupid or anything, I just thought you'd like to know you have a few selling mistakes). *I really want to help out here and amke this a great site. *Charmed Season 9???Recently (about a couple of weeks ago) I had checked out sidereel.com to look for some Chared episodes to watch online. *Now I'd absoloutely love for there to be a Charmed movie or even a season as much as the next person (amybe more) but Once again, sorry if I seem like an ass, just trying to be helpfull! :) And feel free to leave them there... 17:31, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh, thanks for pointing those out to me! I often make typos when I try to type quickly *goes to fix those* Wiccid 17:32, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Dog I undid your redirect on the dog page as when Prue turned into a dog she wasn't their familiar. I did however leave a link to familiars under the see also section. - 19:23, 6 January 2009 (UTC) hey did u see the good news they made us admins and i hope we could put our past behind us, i would rather be friemd and help each other perfect this wiki.killamunk4life@hotmail.com 18:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC) RE: extras. go right ahead! i'm just trying to make this the most informational charmed enclyclopedia out there. figure i'd give credit to where credit is due (ie the actors, etc...) thanks for asking :) Nicknameguy 21:19, 8 March 2009 (UTC) RE: extras. Oh yea, and i totally didn't make all those pages, just happened to see that whoever basically started this wikia made separate pages for everyone so i figured i'll just go thru them episode by episode and add as much information as possible. like i said in the spellcasting talk page, if you keep my information i'll be happy with wherever you put it.....maybe, hahaha >_< or else i'll try my hardest to be. :) Nicknameguy 21:45, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Questions Do you think it would be a good idea to have a page with all categories so it easier to search for a category? Also, there are lots of italian/latin pages in the book that were used to fill it up, do you think that the one's that are known should get their own page or is it maybe better to have them on one page like the spells?TheBook 22:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Nicknameguy Hey Wiccid, how's it going?? Yesterday I got pretty bored and just basically pressed "random page" a thousand different times and just kinda corrected spelling errors and format issues with a whole bunch of pages. I see you already deleted "Lam" wherever that came from. Apparently it was a character on "Black as Cole" but I checked IMDB out and that wasn't the name =P. who knows! Kinda started a little bit of what was suggested about splitting up the spells by season, check it out....letme know what you think. I'm pretty sure I'll be happy if we can just keep the redirects active--that way one can search for a spell in the searchbox and it'll take them to the right page :) ADIOS! Nicknameguy 19:45, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Wiccid, first off I apologize for annoying you, that was never my intention and I'm sorry. But I have to say, secondly just because you are an administrator of this wikia that does not make you a dictator, in any way. Administrators are here to aid not use their power to settle debates. This is a collaborative project and you need to let other people give their input, ideas, and suggestions. I left your compiled list of spells (which you haven't separated yet) completely alone (with the exception of adding to it since you forgot some) but I figured I could also make VERY detailed articles relating to each spell grouped by season (suggested by TheBook). As I was looking over the Spell Casting page and saw all of the pictures I just realized that it is going to be very heavy and we really need to think about the users with slower internet connections. I work hard on this site and spend countless hours trying to improve it for everyone. And thirdly why are you being so adamant about all of this? I really would appreciate it if you would explain your views on why this makes you so annoyed. These articles are not stubs anymore like you were complaining in the beginning (RE: the page per spell idea) they will be lengthy and detailed. 2Anthony4 has suggested that I make a forum called Forum:Spells and see what this community thinks. If everyone feels it is necessary to erase all of my work, so be it. I come here to relax and enjoy my time, not to be ridiculed about some stupid article. Finally, thank you for not just arbitrarily deleting everything before stating your views with me. Nicknameguy 20:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Pyrokinesis wiccid all those powers u merged into pyrokinesis are forms of the general term pyrokinesis but are also powers on there own and therefore should have there own pages so please leave them as they are currently, thank u. User:ShadowofGod :Already discussed on the pyrokinesis page Wiccid 20:20, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Article Reversions I have attempted to make contributions to several articles on this wiki, but you are reverting almost every article I edit back to a previous state. This is extremely frustrating as I put considerable effort into my contributions. My edits have chiefly been for grammar, style, and organization, something which entails a great deal of work. Therefore, I would like you to stop reversing my changes.Chubbyboy 22:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :As I said on your page I don't care whether or not you put loads of effort in or it frustrates you. If information s incorrect or such I will not hesitate to delete, revert or otehrwise correct it. Of course I wil try to save as much true info as possible.Wiccid 21:11, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Masselin Did you want to know who portrayed Masselin? It was an actor named Chris Nelson; I already edited the article.--Dsc385 20:15, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh thanks a lot! Wiccid 20:19, 18 March 2009 (UTC) From Dowsiewuwu Thank you for your compliment. I am just wondering how you got my edit so... quickly. :Its probably because my watchlist is the size of San Fran, lol, though I can remember what I complimented you about now XDWiccid 21:09, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Haas Yo, Wiccid! When I first joined the wikia, I created an article on the demon Paul Haas, thinking him notable enough for one because even though we never saw an entry on him in the Book of Shadows, he was the mastermind, or at least leader, of a demonic operation over two episodes. If you could take a look at it and see what (if any) changes need to be made to it, that would be majorly appreciated. Thanks, man. PacChampion3D-17 19:42, 31 March 2009 (UTC) The Angels of Destiny You just made an edit saying that they might be below the Tribunal and/or the Cleaners. I disagree. It's established that they have even higher level versions of some Elder and some Cleaner powers. The Tribunal is a judging sect combining Elders and demons. And the Cleaners are subservient to the Tribunal. Based on that, I don't think it's possible. I think that the Angels of Destiny are not the be all and end all of the magical world, seeing as how places like the demonic wasteland are outside their line of influence, but there's nothing that can stand that suggests that anyone else that has been shown on Charmed is as high as they are on the totem pole. (cont.) Oh yeah, and I just realized I forgot to sign. I'm about to rectify that right now. PacChampion3D-17 20:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) And we don't know how high up they are. However, judging by gideon's behaviour arond the rtubunal I think we can suggest their pretty damn high up. The cleaners can do all that the Angels of Destiny with the exception of seeing the future and they only answer to the Tribunal so that must make the later pretty important. No one knows how high up they go in comparison to each oher or even whats at the top (God I presume) and so we can't say one is higher up or lower down than the other Wiccid 20:55, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ) Halliwells I haven't seen this commented anywhere so I added a note to the To Call the Halliwell Matriarchs article. Penny Halliwell née Baxter-Johnson was married to Allen Halliwell, correct? Where there is a problem is why would the Charmed One calls upon the matriarchs of Allen's family line rather than of their own, The Matriarchs/Ancestors of the Warren Line - Charlotte, Melinda, Prudence, Philippa, Beatrice, Brianna and so on - to vanquish or bless Halliwell children in a wiccaning?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 14:52, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know, there's no real in show explaination, its just an error. Sorry I can't suggest anything better Wiccid 16:07, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Wikia Hi! You've probably noticed wikia, it automatically welcomes new users as soon as they've made an edit. Because its using a default welcome, new users aren't getting the welcome template. If you go onto wikia's page it can tell you how to customize the welcome to include the welcome template, if you '''want' to include it. Just giving you a heads up.2Anthony4 16:58, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yep, you edited it correctly (but you could have saved the time and typed in Template:Welcome, lol!). The notice thing is called MediaWiki:Sitenotice. You delete it when you think the message has been up long enough and restore it when you want to post a new message. Only admins can edit so no one can vandalize it.2Anthony4 21:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Melting together articles You have been doing that with a lot of articles lately and some articles need that but sometimes articles have so much info that it slows down my computer. The reason I had the Three Essentials of Magic as a seperated article was because it would appear like that in the category of the Book of Shadows pages. Can't the magic page have a link to the article? Also you sometimes protect pages from registered users for useless reasons like you did with The Three Essentials of Magic. TheBook 19:39, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :That wasn't useless, it needs to be part of the magic page for the reaosns I said. It will still appear as a BOS category though, so don't worry about it. Why are you protecting these pages? I was under the impression that the only reason admins need to protect pages are to safeguard from vandalism and to be honest I don't see any vandalism occurring. You have a tendency to protect pages that you don't feel necessary to be on this site and it appears that when you get upset with another user's contributions you protect that page so they wont be able to add to it. Remember that this is a community project and just because you are admin that does not make you a dictator. Thank you for all of your contributions to making this site a great one! Nicknameguy 19:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I would count changing pages back to soemthing that it really shouldn't be (like the magic page) as vadalism. Also, it was just easier to protect the pages whilst the discussion about it went on rather than me continuously changing it back. Also, 80% of the time I protect imporatnt pages from unregistered user becasue I've seen them vandalised so much its not even funny. I apologise however and I'll unprotect the three essentials of magic page and otehrs if you'd like but he point about it still stands.Wiccid 20:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I don't mind if you protect them from unregistered users, their vandalism anoys me too. TheBook 16:31, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Most of the articles you've merged are legitimitly there own unique and individual powers therefore they deserve there own page stop changing them.by the way your not right evil witches and warlocks are different accept it.User:ShadowofGod Well your entitled to your opinion but inless you can prove it then you might as well leave it alone. Please send any further disccusions, POVs etc to the Warlock talk page.Wiccid 17:11, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Template:Welcome I forgot to say anything about this when on the wiki the last time but although I think a picture of Prue is fine for the template, I'd suggest changing it to a different one because wasn't she only a blonde for one episode? In an alternate future? 2Anthony4 19:20, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :True, but the face was too welcoming to pass up. Piper's face on the other one always reaked me out o.O I look up some other Prue images if you'd like, would you care to suggest any? Also, something just occured to me yesterday; If Prue hadn't died Piper would never have been the main caharcter at all since Prue was the POV for the first thre seasons. Just thought about that in relation to a previous discussion we had about the template. Wiccid 00:45, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Well Wiccid, I am back and the fact of the matter is that Prue did die and Piper is the main character so I reverted the welcome template back to how it should be! -- 17:31, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Question I was blocked for a very short time, and I always saw this message that said I was blocked and stuff. But why did it say this: :Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Wiccid" Does this mean you used my IP address? Because if that's true I would like to know why?TheBook 12:56, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Warlocks Wiccid: On the topic of Warlocks; All the evil witches from Tuatha to The Evil Enchantress to The Evil Witch to the Sea Hag to the Stillmans to the Phoenix witches and the Good witches from the Charmed Ones to Patty to Penny to Janna to Marcie to Billie seek to protect themselves and their powers by eliminating threats to their power. Warlocks on the other hand don't seek to protect their powers, they seek to become the most powerful evil in existence through the collection of powers.....witches seek to become powerful by nurturing and practicing their craft. m Warlocks seek to eliminate their Wiccan enemies through killing them, an evil witch seeks to eliminate witches who are threats by binding powers, seperating witches from powers or disempowering other witches. All witches, good or evil, can cast spells to multiply or create potions to strenghten or replicate their powers as the sisters did several times. Why would a warlock not consider doing this, strengthening their powers with a potion rather than killing witches for power? Explain why this is. We all know why: because they do not have Wiccan powers to allow them to do this like all witches do. THEY ARE NOT WITCHES. And also why would there be spells specifically titled "To Kill a Female Warlock" or to Bind a Witch's powers or to Seperate a Witch from her power? It is because warlocks are pure evil; however an evil Witch's unlike a Warlock's power can be bound. A good witch can bind an evil witch's power making her human; a witch can not bind a warlock's power making him/her human. This is more proof that a warlock is not an evil witch.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 04:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hey Wiccid! I've had to remove you as admin as per all the reasons given on Forum:Wiccid. I'm really sorry but it's in the best interest of the wiki. -- 20:31, 9 May 2009 (UTC)